out of my mind
by akkachi
Summary: Kagami was definite this would be another boring friday night,but when Himuro has other plans for the evening,he can't help but agree,having nothing else to lose. ( I suck at summaries orz) This is really really smutty so beware!


**A/N** I was listening to IAMX's Nature of Inviting while writing this, it really got me in the mood (also yes this is a re-upload because of some difficulties I had with the text file's format..orz)

Friday nights were the usual for Kagami. Finish practice , stop by Maji burger and head home. He had never realized how boring Friday nights were until this day , considering he was staring at the ceiling while lying down like a dead body on his bed .

The time was 7pm and the sky was already pitch dark , considering it was winter time. ' Hell , it's already 7 , I suppose I can try falling asleep' he thought and grabbed the covers underneath him , trying to warm up without having to open up the heat. It was expensive and he wasn't up to asking more money from his parents just to pay something like that .

He shut his eyelids tight,trying to relax. He felt the heat hit his body,slowly feeling the numb sensation , when he felt something vibrating under the sheets. He fluttered his eyelids and groped around for his phone. He hoped it was his phone at least. He looked at the missed call and saw an unexpected name.

"Tatsuya? " he whispered his name out loud , and rubbed his eyes just in case he couldn't see well. What on earth anyway,he fell asleep for just seconds.'What could Tatsuya want at this hour? ' he wondered , switching between the contacts on his phone,trying to find his number

"Ahh Taiga? " his cheerful voice reached Kagami's ears,still feeling a bit drowzy .

"Yeah..uh you called? " he asked hesitantly ,still not sure it was indeed Himuro who contacted him .

"Yes! I was wondering if you're free this evening ? "

It would be an understatement to say that Kagami was surprised. He held his phone in disbelief for seconds before he heard Himuro's voice again , prompting him to answer

"Are you there? "

"Uh yeah..I was just...surprised you'd call me just so we could go out . That's all" he replied calmly , keeping his distance still. He honestly didn't know what Himuro was up to .

"Well you see , I heard about this new club down the street from my house,and since Atsushi isn't available , I was wondering if you could come? I don't feel like going alone,besides, we can catch up with things right? "

He let an inaudible chuckle and 'hmm'd. 'More like Murasakibara wasn't interested and you're making stuff up' he huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose .

"Alright...I don't have anything better to do anyways. "

"Great ! I'll mail you the adress in a bit ! "

Kagami was walking down the street,cursing inwardly at whoever made him do such a thing. Which was no other by his sheer boredom and Himuro's a bit too cheerful of a voice when he heard him pick up . He felt like an idiot going out clubbing while he had a match in 2 days .He had never drank that much alcohol besides a beer or two at parties , so the reason he agreed to this was still a mystery to him .

A few steps ahead was Himuro waiting at the sidewalk,with his phone in his hands. Kagami had to admit,the whole fuss over Himuro suddenly made sense. He was wearing a tight black shirt and equally tight black jeans,his hair with the same parted hairstyle as always. But hell did he not look good in just those. It made him feel a bit envious,considering he had a great sense of fashion compared to his plain black t-shirt with a checked shirt and blue jeans .

"Yo..." he tried to casually greet him,but he was failing, due to the fact he had never gone out with him in a place like this. And not dressed like that. Boy he felt like an idiot,and very much out of place. When he was younger back in America they'd usually hang out in basketball courts , so this was a whole new thing for him .

"Wanna go inside? " Himuro smiled at him , and threw him a reassuring wink , as if he knew Kagami would feel bad ,since he wasn't used to this .

He just nodded,and walked inside with him. He kept a steady pace with his footsteps ,trying to avoid stepping over someone,or bumping into anyone. He was feeling nervous all of a sudden and he didn't know why .

Himuro noticed , and nudged his shoulder slightly,his eyes full of concern .

"If you don't feel comfortable we can leave..."

"I ..uh..nah it's okay , I'll get used to it,don't worry" he threw his trademark smile and sat next to him . Himuro just smiled back and ordered their drinks.

A good two hours had passed and they were both pretty much comfortable with each other now,having discussed most things they missed a few years back. The music was getting louder and louder ,at least in Kagami's ears,and he felt heated up all of a sudden .

"Hold up,how many of these have you had?" Kagami asked,genuinely wondering over how much alcohol the other could take . He must have had limits right?

"Ah don't worry Taiga. I've had more..."

Still that didn't reassure him. Himuro looked like he was going to pass out. But what happened next surprised him more than anything.

"Let's dance!" Himuro didn't waste time,and grabbed Kagami's wrists,careful not to sprain them,they still had their matches, and pushed him to the floor.

"Oi oi, hold on,I've never-"

He was cut short by Himuro starting to move his body right next to his, a bit too seductively for his own good. Kagami thought he was really drunk,considering he could see a really mischievious smile creeping on his mouth. He tried brushing his actions off,and started mimicking his moves albeit a bit randomly.

"Come on, you're not dancing!" Himuro yelled and slapped his back, trying to egg him on.

"I am!" Kagami immediately protested, feeling a bit embarrassed with the whole situation. Damn he had never seen this side of Himuro before. It was definitely the alcohol that was at fault here.

He managed to slip from him,and went on to order a drink himself. He had to calm down somehow. Himuro took note of this,and sneakily went behind him,startling him.

"What are you drinking?"

"I have no idea... you tell me.." he smiled a bit hazily feeling the effects of it starting to go through his entire body. 'woah this thing's strong' he rubbed his templates and smiled at Himuro,hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Come on Tiger,let's see what you got"

Kagami felt like laughing really hard for no reason and followed Himuro back to the floor. Damn he felt really good,but odd at the same time. Himuro was moving snakily next to him and Kagami felt his body rubbing on him. He didn't know what to do and didn't react,but when he felt his buttocks rubbing against his,he felt so enticed he had to react somehow. He started moving too,this time not giving a care in the world,and going with the flow and the rhythm of the music. Himuro smirked at the sight. He'd never seen Kagami so free, so unrestrained.

"Taiga ,you really _are feeling this_ aren't you?"

It was like Himuro was trying to allure him in all ways possible. Kagami didn't know what to think, or rather ,he wasn't thinking at all. His mind was a big blurry mess.

Himuro didn't talk much after that, and just kept closing in on Kagami. Something must have been up with him too .He wanted to feel Kagami's heated up body on his,and he was impulsively touching him. He was focusing on his red orbs that were now shutting slowly, like he was enjoying the attention.

Kagami's body felt it too. He needed Himuro to keep going until his body couldn't feel a thing. He thought he was going crazy,but Himuro's hands were now sliding over his pants ,grabbing his hips,and ever so slightly going on top of his crotch,his fingers grazing over the hard material of his jeans.

Kagami bit his lips everytime he felt his delicate fingers going near his nether area. He could really feel his member pulsing over the sensation,as much as he didn't want to admit.

"Tatsuya...I-" Himuro shushed him,and moved his hands inside his shirt. Now Kagami really felt like he was going to go crazy. He made his way to his sides ,without breaking eye contact,which made Kagami even more flushed than he was before. His cheeks were red and his lips were quivering, letting small huffs of breath.

Himuro saw the opportunity and grabbed it. In what right mind he didn't know,but it felt right at that moment.

He navigated him to the back area of the club,to the bathroom stalls,and once the door was shut,he pushed his weight on him,and kissed him ferociously. Kagami had no idea what was going on , but considering how hot and bothered he was,he didn't care. He grabbed Himuro's butt and slightly raised him higher, so their kiss could deepen. Himuro sloppilly let his tongue travel in Kagami's, saliva dripping on both their lips. Kagami didn't want to stop. Being the hot headed one,he wanted to devour Himuro's mouth. Without breaking the kiss,Himuro lowered his hands on Kagami's pants , now feeling the obvious bulge in them. He repeatedly started rubbing it ,feeling Kagami moan in their kiss , desperately wanting release.

Himuro broke the kiss only to fiercely unzip the other's pants,and without wasting time,grabbing the clothed erection that was twitching at the touch. Kagami groaned at the strong grip Himuro had , and kissed him again ,trying to control himself somehow.

"Kagami...hol..d still..." Himuro panted,feeling heated up himself,and dropped on his knees. He pushed his tongue on top of Kagami's boxers,licking the base of his cock,and earning a silent yelp from him. He slowly lowered the boxers,revealing his fully hardened member. His eyes went wide from the size,but he slowly liked the idea of something so big in his mouth.

He licked the tip of the head, making circles with the edge of his tongue and gave it a small kiss , puckering his lips while retrieving. He then slowly opened his mouth,taking it in. He let a small moan,when he felt the sensation of it rubbing the back of his mouth. He was so big it was making him a bit jealous.

He started gently, sucking from the tip to the middle,with his fingers teasing the base.

Kagami was feeling ecstatic and he felt like his legs would give up on him anytime soon. He had never felt something like this before. He wanted to grab on something,something to ease this sudden wave of pleasure,and so Himuro's hair was the most natural thing to grip. He ran his fingers on his soft hair and urged him to go on.

Himuro was a bit worried because the other hadn't uttered a word,but he wagered it was because of the feeling he was getting. He was more or less,going hard on him right now,his tongue forcefully licking and his mouth sucking his length from the tip to the base.

Kagami felt his climax coming soon , and groaned louder,this urging Himuro to go harder. He reached his limit and Himuro waited for him to come. He felt Kagami's cum dripping down his lips, while he removed himself.

"Agh..Tatsuya..."

"Did it feel good? _You're quite big_..." Himuro smirked,and went to wipe his lips when Kagami rushed to him,pressing his mouth on top of his, licking the remaining cum,and entwining their tongues together,to further feel his taste on Himuro's mouth. It was Kagami's turn to return the favor,and he was more than a wild tiger right now.

He dropped Himuro's pants on the floor and grabbed him by the ass,slamming him to the wall. Himuro was a bit surprised,but when he felt Kagami's tongue going down his neck ,he moaned and shut any thoughts he had out of his mind. He continued,sucking slowly but forcefully on the other's neck,wanting to leave marks on him. Kagami was so loose at the moment,but he felt like he was going to explode with the sudden rush of pleasure he had before,and this also brought him to the limit , knowing he was dominating the other.

He moved on to his chest,where he left a trail of kisses, then going to his nipples,pinching them with his mouth and licking the soft buds. Himuro couldn't help but hold his breath. _When had Kagami learnt all these things? _

"Tatsuya..." he forced the other to look at him. His eyes were glowing and they were filled with lust.

"Do you mind if we do it?" Himuro wanted to chuckle. Kagami was still in there,stumbling and not knowing what to do. He was yet to lose control of his senses,and move on instict. But he was sure he'd make him.

"You don't have to ask..." he purred and smirked, grabbing Kagami's head and positioning it to his chest. Kagami took the hint,and continued his slow ministrations on his nipples.

He slowly lowered Himuro's boxers while he was stilled with pleasure,and hesitantly touched his bulge. Himuro could see Kagami was lost,no matter how hot and dominating he was feeling. So he knew he had to take the lead and show him what he had to do.

"Taiga...put me-down.." he pleaded with a husky voice and Kagami could only oblige.

He got on his feet and almost stumbled on them,while trying to position himself on the wall. Kagami was way too good,and he later had to ask him how he got_ that _good.

He opened his legs and cocked his head to the side,facing Kagami. He was still a bit too doubtful so Himuro pushed him further.

"Put it in..." he bit his lips and shut his eyes. He himself was a bit too embarrassed,asking something like this.

Kagami gulped down the knot on his throat,and entered the tip inside.

"Are you sure you're okay-"

"_I'm sure_" Himuro's strong and determined voice urged him to place his whole member in,albeit a bit slowly,still afraid of hurting him.

Himuro felt the warm feeling pushing in and tried positioning himself to fit the large manhood he had inside him. He knew it'd hurt without preperation,but he'd just tell him if he couldn't take it.

"I'm..going to move..." Kagami pushed his hips and Himuro let a moan at the sudden contact . He wanted to take it in so bad,but he'd rip him apart if he didn't wait.

Kagami started with a slow pace, feeling the tingling sensation built up in him. Himuro was so tight,and he was enjoying it so much ,he wouldn't dare stop now.

The more audible Himuro's moans got ,the more forceful Kagami ended up being. He wanted to drop him to the floor and fuck him senseless. His sexual drive meter hit red and he bent down on Himuro's shoulder to ease the flow on his body.

Himuro couldn't help but redden at the sound of Kagami's pants right next to his ear,his lips so close to his cheeks. He felt his member drip pre-cum all over the floor,and moved his hands to ease the feeling. Kagami noticed and placed his hand on top of Himuro's ,helping him pump his own erection up and down. Now Himuro's ears were as red as Kagami's hair,and he felt embarrassed to the bone . It didn't help that Kagami jerked him off and _did_ him . The boy was a beast and Himuro was loving and feeling it down to his core.

They were both soon to reach their climax,and Kagami's stroke ,as well as his hips went harder and stronger ,Himuro feeling like he would drop dead from the pleasure .

With a final thrust, Himuro came all over his and Kagami's hands,the latter one soon following after him. They both sat still on top of each other , their sweaty bodies hugging each other lumpily.

"Can you get up?" Himuro heard Kagami whisper next to him,and nodded,raising his boxers.

Their heads were ringing,and they grabbed at each other for support, laughing at their weak state.

"How did we end up like this..." Himuro chuckled and gave a peck on Kagami's lips,cushioning himself on the other's chest.

"You can stay over my place for tonight...if it's..okay.." Kagami uttered slowly,earning a low chuckle from Himuro

"I'm alright with that..." He smiled , and helped the other get his boxers up.

_Should I continue this or leave it as it is? Gaahh I'll figure out eventually ...orz_


End file.
